In many healthcare information systems today, semantically normalized & aggregated clinical data are not available and/or are not standardized sufficiently to enable cross-platform or cross-network sharing. This can result in medical errors, diagnoses and treatments based on incomplete knowledge of patient histories or vital data, harmful drug interactions, redundant testing, and other unnecessary admissions. Providing the patients electronic health record (EHR) at the point of care—the right data, to the right clinical personnel, at the right time—increases both the quality and efficiency of care. Today this is only rarely achieved when individual providers invest in very complex systems integration projects and even then, the patient record is still largely incomplete. Instead, clinical decision-making largely relies on labor-intensive and error-prone searches through available hardcopy, data repositories and “silos” of disaggregated information, to build a patchwork view of patient health.